carne
by Misari
Summary: —Somos carne, Remus. Y la carne sólo quiere que la quieran.
**Renuncia:** Todo de _Jey_ _Key_ Rowling.

* * *

 _ **carne**_

* * *

Remus no puede decirlo.

No puede transformar las palabras en pornografía diluida como lo hace Sirius. No. cada vez que habla, cada vez que sus labios se despegan todo lo que sale de su garganta es demasiado serio, demasiado infinito, demasiado perpetuo. Trágico. No puede evitar que el tono se deslice hacia abajo, hacia las profundidades, hacia ese lugar que es habitado por criaturas de grandes colmillos y anhelos de infierno.

 _¿Qué somos?_

Por eso la pregunta queda atragantada en el medio de sus rodillas, al borde de sus párpados, en la pendiente de sus codos.

Donde sus vertebras lloran.

 _¿Qué somos?_

Es una pregunta prohibida, una que no debe formular jamás.

 _¿Qué somos? ¿Tú, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter? ¿Yo? ¿El mundo entero?_

Una que no se atreve ni en el borde de su cueva húmeda a formular en singular. Porque sabe la respuesta, la supo siempre, desde tiempos inmemorables; desde que le robaran la infancia en una noche de luna llena, desde que sus padres con todo el cariño que le tienen no pudieran evitar sin embargo desde el fondo de sus pupilas mirarlo con cautela, desde que aullara al medallón de plata líquida al borde de un abismo peludo, desde que lo condenaran a la peor condena de todas: yacer prisionero de su propia carne.

 _¿Qué somos?_

(no que soy, jamás que soy, sé perfectamente lo que soy, una criatura oscura, una bestia que se disfraza de humano excepto cuando la diosa blanca le arranca la máscara de cuajo; ha ha ha, ahí no puedo escapar, no ahí, no a ella, jamás a ella, soy un despojo, todo colmillos, todo garras, todo aliento pútrido, todo ira furia caliente rojo, ¡un monstruo! ¡UN MONSTRUO!)

Se resiste, entonces, a formularla.

Aunque una fuerza, una fuerza como la diosa blanca, tan poderosa, _más_ poderosa, lo impulse.

(...sirius...)

Remus aprendió que en la escuela no te enseñan ni la milésima parte de lo que es importante. No te enseñan a controlar al monstruo que llevas dentro –no; _que eres_ \- para empezar. No te enseñan que existen fuerzas que si mueven mareas, también pueden moverte a ti, y sin esfuerzo. No te enseñan que pueden existir muchas de esas fuerzas, que vienen en distintos empaques. Algunas flotan en el cielo, imponentes, reinas de la creación, tan lejanas que parecen caídas de un sueño. Otras caminan tan cerca de tuyo que los oyes tomar aire, inhalar, y luego largarlo, deliberadamente, lento, exhalar. Que puedes sentirlos palpitar, tum, tum, tum, tumtumtumtumTUM, contra ti. Contra un monstruo.

Y es injusto. Es injusto que tenga que callarse porque él no pueda transformar las palabras en pornografía y todo lo que suelta en cambio se transforma en tragedia. Que injusto que es que tenga que aguantarse las ganas de llevar sus dedos, sus manos, sus garras, a su cuello y zzzzzrack, desgarrarlo. Al menos así se callaría. Al menos aplacaría, quizá, al monstruo. A él y sus ganas irrefrenables de tirar los pulmones por una de las torres del castillo y largarse. Gritar.

 _¿QUÉ SOMOS?_

(—Lily —se quiebra, en dos, la voz, el corazón, crackkk—. A veces me quiero morir.)

Le parece injusto, que tenga que ejercer el control. Delimitar sus impulsos. Trazar una raya, armar una jaula, construir una muralla. Decir esto no, esto no, esto no, esto… no. Ah, pero no puede abandonarlo. Tampoco puede hacer eso. Si lo hace la máscara del humano caería antes, se haría pedazos, y Remus prefiere primero hacerse pedazos él. Después verá cómo se arregla. Con curitas, tal vez.

(—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—A veces, yo también —y el implícito: anda, Remus, no somos tan distintos los unos de los otros, ¿por qué te empeñas en querer que así lo sea? ¿no te sientes solo? ¿terriblemente solo? Porque yo sí, muchas veces, más de las que crees.)

Las curitas son prácticas, sí, todo lo que quieran, más no pueden pegar pedacitos de almas.

 _¿Qué somos?_

(hace eco, revota, hace más eco: máss de las que crees)

¿O tal vez sí?

No importa cuántas veces intente que Sirius lo calle, que aplaque su apetito voraz de querer destruir todo lo que toca y transformar las palabras en tragedias. No importa si Sirius intenta quemarlo, ahogarlo, hundirlo, sofocarlo hasta que sus pulmones palpiten contra su piel y sus huesos tiemblen y deje de ver y se derrita contra la noche y aúlle el idioma de los amantes. No importa cuántas veces intente callar los impulsos; Sirius no puede destruir a la luna.

—Sirius… —Remus puede delirar, y en el delirio, hablar:—. ¿Qué somos?

Puede delirar, y en el deliro, puede hacer lo tan temido. Hablar. Puede formular la tan asquerosa pregunta. (Sirius no podrá destruir la luna, pero puede hacer _otras cosas;_ él es una de esas fuerzas que la equiparan, esas de las que no enseñan en el colegio).

Sirius lo mira con cariño y todo lo que Remus quiere en ese momento es que lo destruya,

(¡lo hice otra vez!)

lo acaricia con la palma de la mano, se la pasa por el pecho, por la piel, por los huesos y se acerca con el aliento y el cuerpo caliente, tan caliente que ya no quema, arde, eclosiona, es llama despellejada, y Remus por eterna vez se maldice por cortar el ritmo, por dejar que el delirio fuera tan profundo que volvió a encontrarse con sí mismo –el niño el humano el lobo la bestia-, con la parte mala, la parte débil, la parte monstruo.

Sirius lo acaricia y lo ama y lo _ve_.

 _¿Qué somos, Sirius? ¿Monstruos?_

Remus no se da cuenta cuando los ojos le desaparecen y los labios se humedecen. Es tarde parar detenerlas. Mierda. Llora, las lágrimas se deslizan y caen y se amontonan entre el sudor y van más allá. Corrompen el momento, corrompen las sábanas enchastradas de travesuras, la habitación claustrofóbica, la tarde que se vistió de noche de mentira con una varita mágica y las ventanas donde se refleja en el vidrio la luna falsa que Sirius convocó para mostrarle: ves, ¿ves, Lunático? Ves cómo puedes mirarla de frente y no tener que huirle, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. Remus llora.

(monstruomonstruomonstruomonstruoDÉBIL)

Sirius lo abraza. Fuerte. Rompiéndole los huesos –los miedos, las palabras que se convierten en tragedias, las preguntas que lastiman la garganta, las lágrimas podridas que se confunden con el sudor dulce.

—¿Qué somos? —repite la pregunta, caliente, ardiendo, en llamas, en su oído—. Carne, Lunático, somos carne.

—¿Carne? —su voz vibra.

—Carne, si. Y lo único que quiere la carne… —lo abraza más fuerte, lo consume, ya no hay espacio, centímetro, entre ellos, y entre el silencio las líneas susurran ojalá pudiera fundirte entre mi piel, Remus—, es que la quieran.

(máss de las que crees)

Claro, que la quieran. Somos carne y la carne quiere, necesita, que la quieran.

Se ríe, llora, vuelve a reír y vuelve a llorar y el sonido de la risa de Sirius acompañando la suya es el paraíso.

¡Carne! Le devuelve el abrazo y lo besa ¡Que la quieran! Lo besa con la cueva húmeda que tuvo tanto cuidado de mantener cerrada y ahora no le importa una mierda nada ¡Carne! No le importa que arda, que el beso sea más que beso, que sea piel y humedad y dientes y lengua y saliva y anhelos y ¡Que la quieran! Desesperación y mordidas y _SiriusSiriusSirius_ y _RemusRemusRemusRemus_ ¡Carne! No le importa que sea un beso que le succiona el alma hasta aquello que no quiere que vea y se entierre justo donde duele, justo donde causa placer, justo donde gimen en sincronía. Qué importa ¡Que la quieran!

Sirius es sólo carne y quiere que la quieran.

Remus es sólo carne y quiere que la quieran.

(Las quieren, por supuesto, las quieren. Mejor: las aman).

 _Ya sé qué somos._

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
